Pese a todo
by yageni
Summary: Marco sigue adelante, reflexiona, recuerda y hace su duelo a su especial manera.


**One piece no me pertenece todo de Oda Sensei blah blah blah no saco dinero de esto blah blah blah**

**Marco centric! Reflexiones del nuevo capitán de la vieja banda de Barba Blanca, situado claramente después de la batalla de Marine Ford por la vida de Ace. Es un poco triste, sí. Sorry. **

**Menciones a Thatch y Ace, al igual que a Barba Blanca. **

* * *

Pese a todo

Últimamente duermo demasiado. Despierto cuando el sol está ya muy alto y es difícil no quejarme, porque como nuevo capitán son muchas las tareas que tengo que llevar a cabo. Por el otro lado sé que mis camaradas se preocupan por mí, saben que necesito el descanso, me dan mí espacio y eso me sosiega un poco. Solo un poco.

Es que de inmediato termino por vagabundear en mis recuerdos, en el viejo yo, que podía pasarse horas y horas sobrevolando el Moby, la vista en el lejano horizonte, en las cuerdas y en el velamen, escuchando atento los ruidos del barco y de la mar. Oteando el horizonte sin cansarme, sin necesitar hacer pausas.

Hoy más que un a ave mítica, parezco un gato gordo de biblioteca, durmiendo constantemente sobre los libros de bitácora que se supone que debo llenar ahora que Padre no está, sumando a mis tareas de llevar las cuentas y hacer los mapas. Deambulo por la cubierta en las noches, ocupando en la semana varias de las guardias nocturnas, pese a las quejas de los demás comandantes de que me estoy sobre exigiendo.

Es que el viento de la noche me recibe siempre grato y feliz, no hay preguntas, ni dudas. Pero aun así es difícil mantenerlas a raya. Todo esos "y si tal vez", todos esos "quizás"…

Por mi cordura y la vida de los que quedaron a mi cargo, me imagino aplastando esas palabras con una mano, deshaciéndolas entre mis dedos como si no fueran nada más que indefensas hebras de tabaco a punto de ser liadas en un cigarro.

Lo que me recuerda, que casi no fumo. Me trae demasiadas remembranzas de Ace.

Porque mientras fumaba si él estaba cerca se tomaba cada cigarro como una oportunidad de demostrar sus capacidades pirómanas. Y si bien nunca dejé de portar mi encendedor solo porque él estuviera conmigo, de vez en cuando tenía la tentación de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras lo descartaba por la borda, y luego decirle con seriedad que ya tenía un mechero mucho más grande y eficiente, sólo para cabrearlo un poco.

A Thatch le habría encantado. Solía hacerme unas jugarretas insoportables y si bien salí indemne de casi todas ellas, cuando caía en alguna eran bastante pesadas.

No fueron pocas las ocasiones en que los dos se hubieron complotado para hacerme tretas tontas o complejas maquinaciones, desde dejar peces en mi taza del café, a conseguir que toda la tripulación se uniera para hacerme creer que era el tercer martes del mes (día de reparto de los botines). Incluso hubo una vez en la que casi caigo, que los tres habíamos compartido una de tantas noches de borrachera. Desperté denudo en medio de los dos, casi me convencen de que habíamos tenido sexo. Claro que les di una paliza ejemplar cuando descubrí la treta.

A veces creo que aun escuchó sus risas, sus pasos en el pasillo, que en vano buscaban ser silenciosos y el golpe en la puerta de mi camarote invitándome a beber en la cubierta, a reírnos de la pésima suerte de Thatch con las damas de las islas donde anclamos, o de los líos en que se metía Ace con apenas pisar tierra.

De Thatch echo de menos su comida. Esos platos raros que descubría en tierras lejanas y que intentaba copiar, repitiéndolos mil veces para lograr la llamada perfección de la que luego se jactaba hasta hartarnos.

Y nuestra amistad, que se remonta tan lejos en el tiempo que no puedo recordar un momento sin él… su mano tendida hacia mí, invariablemente abierta y franca, como su sonrisa. Cuando pasé a formar parte de la tripulación, al igual que con Ace, Thatch fue el primero en ofrecerme su amistad. Pese a que las cosas no siempre fueron viento en popa, su capacidad de escuchar y su insistencia siempre supieron sacar lo mejor de mí y de las situaciones más desventuradas que a uno se le pudieran ocurrir o presentar.

También recuerdo cuando a Padre le gustaba, siendo más joven, escabullirse del barco y mal disfrazado, mezclarse con la gente del puerto en el que ancláramos. Solía beber, buscar pelea, hablar mal de Gold D Roger, escuchar las historias de otros lobos de mar y cerrar la noche dejando a todos sorprendidos al descubrir, su supuestamente velada, identidad.

Incluso extraño tener con él, las discusiones por el alcohol que le prohibían las enfermeras y su negativa a consumir la medicina en tiempo y forma. Siempre fue un hombre muy terco.

Me consuela pensar que Padre murió cuando ya era mayor y que siempre vivió su vida cómo quiso, como el gran pirata que fue; que dejó este mundo sin remordimientos o dudas.

Ace en cambio era tan joven, y su forma de ser tan autodestructiva a veces. Negándose a retroceder, sin importar el tamaño de su enemigo, lo llevó a estar siempre viviendo al filo. Ese filo finalmente lo hirió de muerte. Deseo con todo mi corazón que esa última sonrisa en sus labios tuviera detrás un motivo poderoso, que haya sido la felicidad que pudimos llevarle todos sus amigos y compañeros con algo tan sencillo**,** pero lógico para nosotros, de luchar por su vida, como si fuera la nuestra.

Y sobre Thatch. Recuerdo sus palabras una noche en que conversábamos en las horas previas al despunte del sol, poco después de que Ace decidiera llevar la marca de Padre.

Estábamos en uno de los nidos de cuervo haciéndonos compañía en el frio de la noche, cobijados bajo una manta, compartiendo un poco de brandy. Recuerdo haber estado triste porque Ace me había contado sobre su padre biológico. Me pareció en su momento que era una carga demasiado pesada para alguien tan pequeño, peleando con personas de todas las edades y tamaños por ser hijo de un demonio. La peor parte era, que aún le costaba entender que se lo aceptaba por quién era y no por quien o quienes estuvieron involucrados con su venida al mundo.

Fue entonces cuando esa pregunta surcó mi mente.

—Dime**,** Thatch, si mañana murieses ¿crees que tu fantasma se quedaría anclado en algún lugar del Moby?

—¿Pero para eso no tendría que tener remordimientos, o arrepentimientos?

—¿No los tienes? —Lo miré con incredulidad, puesto que todos tenemos algo que quisiéramos cambiar.

—Bueno, decir que no tengo ninguno en absoluto sería una asquerosa mentira —Lo vi beber de la petaca y la acepté de regreso—. Pero llevo la vida que quiero. Estoy rodeado por las personas que me importan —Me revolvió el cabello—. Creo que si muriera ahora iría al cielo sin escalas.

—Al cielo sin escalas, ¿eh? —Esa idea, esa charla quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Al día de hoy, trato de auto consolarme con estas ideas. Con estos recuerdos, intento pensar en que los momentos felices junto a todos ellos vivirán por siempre en mí, que ellos viven en mí porque han transformado mi vida. Aunque tengo que reconocer que eso no lo resuelve todo, porque el dolor sigue estando. Por ahora, aferrarme a los buenos recuerdos es lo único que puedo hacer.

Y empuñar las velas de este barco, dejar que se llenen del aire cálido del mar y seguir adelante, pese a todo.

* * *

**Alguas aclaraciones: **

**Barba Blanca tenía dieciseis comandantes, cada uno con unos 100 piratas a su cargo, así las cosas (es decir siendo tantos) creo que mucho/as elegirán seguir a Marco mientras otros se marchan y esto da una alta probalidad de que sigan siendo varios los comandantes bajo la capitanía del Fénix. **

**No sé cuales eran las tareas de Marco ni de Thatch, son solo imaginaciones mías (y de otros fanfickers) aunque Oda ha dibujado al primer comandante de pequeño, con un libro y una pluma, por lo que podemos adivinar o suponer que le gusta realizar las tareas relacionadas con esos elementos. **

**Si algo no quedó claro, si todavía hay grandes errores de ortografía o de dedo, por fa me avisan. **

**Ah y para no perder la costumbre: Comenten, no sean PUT S**


End file.
